Mates: Magician's Halloween
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Takes place after Magician's Spell but not a sequel. Drabbles revolving around the Halloween theme.
1. Pumpkins

**A/N: This story is basically a bunch of drabbles rolled into one. The theme for all of them revolve around Halloween and such. I decided that I wanted to do something else for Magician's Spell since I haven't really done anything for the story and I haven't started the sequel of sorts yet (so busy….). Heh, so I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and if you haven't read Mates: Magician's Spell, the drabbles will make a little bit more sense probably if you read that first. But it can be read separately.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I won't for a long while either**

**Couple: Chaos x Dark**

**Theme: Pumpkins**

"DARK! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shout from the garden.

Dark runs outside with his staff in hand, checking the area around our cabin in the meantime. He jogs up to me, a serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong Chaos?" Dark asks in worry.

I feel my heart swell at Dark's concern before I push it back quickly. I immediately point towards our garden in fear.

"Right there! It's a Pumpking! I told you we should have sent Pumpking straight to the graveyard after the duel with Bonz but noooo, you just want to be the hero and save him even after he tried to kill the both of us. And now look. He's freaking growing in MY GARDEN!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Dark looks at me with a strange expression in his face before he busts out laughing. I can literally feel my face burn in embarrassment and anger at Dark's nonchalant attitude.

"Why are you laughing? This is serious Dark!" I exclaim, punching Dark in the shoulder harshly.

Dark hisses in pain and I feel a sense of pride before I scowl again. My mate looks at me in amusement all the same though and I frown. He places a hand on my shoulder and rubs it in comfort.

"Chaos….that is just a regular pumpkin. They do grow in our realm too, not just the human world," Dark comments to me.

I open my mouth, ready to argue again, when Dark pulls my head down slightly and captures my lips in a kiss. I freeze in surprise before melting into the kiss. My eyes flutter shut and I sigh in happiness. Dark's hands come to my face and cradle it gently. The pads of his thumbs rub against my cheeks softly.

We stayed like this for a couple of minutes until Dark breaks the kiss. He holds my face in his hands and locks eyes with me.

"Now…how about we go inside and forget that this entire façade even happened?" Dark suggests seductively.

I raise an eyebrow and remark, "What façade? I have no idea what you're talking about."

I run back to the house with Dark right on my tail, the both of us laughing loudly.


	2. Candy

**Couple: Chaos x Dark**

**Theme: Candy**

I am sitting in front of the fireplace, waiting for Dark to get home from a duel. As you can guess, this is how it normally is, since there a very few duelists who use my card in a duel and in that percentage, even fewer know how to use my card _correctly_ in a duel. It really is amazing how even when there are straight forward instructions on the card, people still mess them up in duels. And as you can guess by my tone, this has happened to me quite a few times. It does gets annoying after a while, especially since I rarely get out of the house and being summoned to a duel makes me very happy. That is, until some incompetent duelist ruins my mood.

But back to the situation at hand. As I was saying, I am currently waiting for Dark to get back home. As usual, the pharaoh decides to get himself into some kind of trouble (again) and so, he calls on Dark to get him out the mess he caused. We really do need to get paid for what we do. I mean, technically, we are the ones who save the world from evil, not the pharaoh or his little boy toy. (Don't tell Dark I called him that. The last time I said it, Dark wouldn't speak to me in a week.).

I break out of my stupor when I hear the door opening. Looking up, I see Dark sneaking inside quickly. A gust of cold air hits my face and I shiver. I scoot closer to the fire and rub my hands up and down my arms to keep warm.

Dark walks into the living room and sets his staff down on the floor before he collapses right in front of me in a heap. I chuckle at Dark's antics and roll him over onto his back.

"So, did you have a good duel?" I ask in in amusement.

Dark groans and rolls back onto his stomach. I smiled and begin to shut my eyes when Dark shoots up off the floor all of a sudden. I jump in surprise. Dark runs into the hallway and I look back, trying to figure out what his problem is.

Dark comes back inside moments later with a large bucket. He places it down on the floor in front of us. I peer inside and my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What is this?" I ask.

Dark smiles and pulls out one of the weird packages. It looks vaguely familiar and I try to figure out where I saw it before. I hit myself in the head as I remember. Usually, I see this stuff being carried by kids in the human world. It seems like some sort of food that they eat but it is too small to be of substance to me.

Dark passes one to me and I observe the package warily. Dark laughs and unwraps it until what is inside falls into my hands. It looks brown and bumpy. I pick it up and smell it. A smile comes to my face as a heavenly smell reaches my nostrils. I look back up at Dark, who is already eating whatever this contraption is.

"What is this?" I ask again, this time more curious.

Dark swallows what is in his mouth and plucks the sweet smelling thing from my hand. He moves it to my mouth and I stare at it before opening my mouth slowly. Dark pushes the thing into my mouth and I bite into it.

An explosion of unimaginable flavor reaches my tongue that I can't barely explain. It's almost like having a savory meat melt in your mouth while drinking a nice cup of cider on the side. Of course, the thing in my mouth doesn't taste like meat. It's very sweet though, but not too much.

"Tastes good, right?" Dark asks smugly.

I nod enthusiastically and open my mouth again once I've swallowed everything. Dark unwraps another delight and pops it into my mouth. This one was much softer compared to the last one, which seemed to have some sort of nut inside of it. The brown surrounding the object tasted similar to the last one but the inside was vastly different. This disappoints me in a way since the explosion I was expecting was more like a splash. But, nevertheless, it still tasted wonderful.

Dark pushes the bucket in-between us and I dig through the bucket until I find another package that looks similar to the first one I ate. I rip it open quickly and put it into my mouth, humming in happiness as yet another explosion occurred. But this time, it seemed to be even bigger.

"I see you like the candy the pharaoh gave me," Dark remarked while licking some sort of hard substance on a stick.

I smile and nod again in agreement. Dark chuckles and moves his hand through the bucket before pulling out all the packages that I like. I hold my hand out expectantly and Dark places them all into my hand.

"Don't eat them all at once Chaos. Your stomach will start to hurt if you eat too much."

I shake my head in disagreement and start to eat more of the 'candy' as Dark called it. I would have to thank the pharaoh next time I see him.


	3. Costumes

**Couple: Chaos x Dark, implied Yami x Yugi**

**Theme: Costumes**

"You want us to what?" I ask incredulously.

Dark stares at me innocently and repeats, "I want us to dress up in costumes for Halloween."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. Halloween was a holiday created by the humans and should be kept in the human world. But, of course, sometimes Dark likes to forget that little fact.

"Dark….Halloween is a pathetic human holiday. Why would you want to….'dress up'," I ask.

Dark looks down at his feet in slight embarrassment before looking back up with a determined gleam in his eyes. He grabs my hand and tries to drag me towards the other side of the cabin. I tense up quickly and pull in the opposite direction.

"Come on Chaos! Do it for me. Please?" Dark asks sweetly.

Even with the sweet tone though, I can still detect the sly nature of his voice. I shake my head and wiggle my hand out of Dark's tight grasp. We both collapse on to the floor. I rub my lower back, wincing in pain while Dark groans low in his throat.

We both look up at each other and stare before we start to laugh. I dip my head in embarrassment and push myself off the ground. Once I'm on my feet, I reach out to Dark. He grabs my hand and I pull him up. Dark stands up in front of me and we stare at each other before the gleam comes back into Dark's eyes.

I sighed loudly, combing my fingers through my head. "Why are you so insistent that we celebrate Halloween?"

Dark blushes slightly before ducking his head to avoid my gaze. "I..I saw the pharaoh's mate talking about costumes after the duel was over. And the pharaoh said that he would be happy to dress up with his Aibou. So…I thought that maybe….we could do that too," Dark comments softly.

I fell myself slump in defeat before I smile slightly. Dark always was so sensitive about this kind of stuff. Sometimes it gets kind of sickening. But I still love him anyway. However, even with that fact, I wasn't really in the mood to dress up in some other outfit, even in the comfort of our cabin. A light bulb goes off in my head and I smile at Dark.

"Well….technically, we're already in costume, according to the human world…," I hint at Dark, who laughs.

He smiles at me brightly before shaking his head in amusement. I grin innocently, batting my eye rapidly. Dark pushes me onto the couch and he sits next to me.

"You are such a sap," he comments to me.

I smile even wider and say, "Well, I'm your sap who's dressed up as Magician of Black Chaos."

Dark laughs and shakes his head in disbelief. "You _are _the Magician of Black Chaos, you big dummy," he says happily.

I nod in agreement. "Yes. But, I'm dressed up as myself. Therefore, I'm in costume. And you're dressed up as Dark Magician. So...how about we get out of our costumes and 'celebrate' Halloween together?" I ask suggestively.

Dark barrels over in laughter but nods his head. I push him towards the bedroom and he takes off to the other room. I stand up and follow right behind him.


	4. Trick or Treating

**Couple: (Human) teen!Dark and (Human) teen!Chaos**

**Theme: Trick or treating**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang. I lift my head up and peer out of the window from where I'm sitting. Outside, I see some kid wearing a vampire costume holding a large bag. I roll my eyes and walk towards the door, bringing the bowl full of candy with me. I open the door and freeze.

Standing on the porch was Chaos and he was grinning widely, his fake fangs gleaming somewhat. I just blink at my boyfriend and he looks at me weirdly, holding his bag out expectantly.

Breaking out my stupor, I move the bowl away from his reaching hands and scowl at him. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask him sternly.

"What do you think idiot?" Chaos retorts back at me.

Chaos slips past me and walks into my house. Immediately his hand reaches towards the bowl that was resting on the window sill and he grabs a handful of candy. He puts the candy into his bag, which was already half full. My eyebrows fly straight up in surprise. Sunset hasn't even come yet and Chaos has already hit up about the entire neighborhood, by the looks of how much candy he has.

His hand moves back towards the bowl for more candy but I stop his hand before it can get anywhere close. Chaos glares at me and snatches his hand out of my grasp before setting his bag down. He turns back to me, a large smile on his face. I raise my eyebrow at his mood swings.

"Do you want to go trick or treating with me?" Chaos asks innocently.

I stare at Chaos incredulously. "Chaos…we're sixteen! We're too old to go trick or treating!" I exclaim.

Chaos shakes his head. "Not so. You see, Valkyria and your ex are going trick or treating tonight too," he remarks smartly.

I roll my eyes and say, "Well, they happen to look younger than they really are. Unlike you."

Chaos scoffs. "Are we thinking of the same people?"

I smack him across his head and walk back to the couch. I switch the channel, trying to find something interesting. Chaos slumps down next to me and snatches the remote out of my hand. I look at him as he turns off the TV and reaches down into the bag that I didn't notice that he had until just now.

Out of the bag, he pulls out a werewolf costume and he throws it towards me. I catch it and stare at him weirdly.

"Go and change. We're leaving in five minutes," Chaos says.

"And who says I'm going with you?" I ask him while throwing the costume back at him.

Chaos smiles sweetly before pecking me on the lips. I smile unconsciously and reach up to kiss him again.

"Because you love me. And it's free candy. So, that's why you're going," he comments.

I chuckle and kiss him again. "Fine. But do I really have to wear that ridiculous costume?"

Chaos nods his head and pushes me towards the bathroom with the costume in hand. He opens the bathroom door and pushes me inside, throwing the costume on me before closing the door.

"Don't take too long! We need to hurry before all of the good candy is gone!" he shouts from outside the bathroom.

I roll my eyes again in amusement before I start to strip down and change into the costume.


	5. Scary Movies

**A/N: I've never actually seen Paranormal Activity 3 but I've seen the trailers. I do know it's about ghosts and spirits so I'm basing my knowledge on that. **

**Couple: (Human) Dark x (Human) Chaos **

**Theme: Scary Movies**

"AGHHHH!"

I scream as the ghost appears behind the two girls. My heart is beating rapidly in my chest that for a second and I could barely take in enough breath. Beside me, Dark was laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I ask incredulously, my eyes shifting back and forth from the movie to his face.

Dark turns towards me, still laughing somewhat. "What do you mean? This movie is so epic!"

I shudder as I hear another scream come from the movie. I slide down into the seat and try to block out the sounds of the movie as best as I can. Beside me, I can feel Dark shaking in amusement, pointing at the screen every so often and staring in awe.

This kept up for the next half hour until the movie finally ended. Once I see the credits start to roll in, I shoot up out of my seat and run out of the theater as fast as I can. I can see out of the corner of my eye as the people I pass look at me weirdly. I ignore them and continue to run out of the movie theater.

I shiver as I feel the bitter cold touch my body. I notice that I don't have my jacket on and I look back inside the theater. I know that I wouldn't be able to get back in without buying another ticket, something I wasn't going to do. So, I stand outside with my arms around my body, trying to lock in some of the warmth in my body.

Several minutes later, Dark walks outside with my jacket in his arms and a smirk lining his face. I grab the jacket and sigh in relief as the fleece warms me right away. I look up in time to see Dark blushing slightly. I smile and pull him into a hug.

Dark chuckles and hugs me back. "So, did you like the movie," he asks slyly.

I scowl and punch him in the arm hard. Dark hisses slightly and rubs the spot that I just hit. He looks into my eyes and smiles innocently. I roll my eyes and walk towards the car in a huff. We both walk in silence until we came up to Dark's car.

He unlocks the door and I open the door and sit in the passenger's seat. I sit for about a couple seconds before I notice that I'm the only one sitting in the car. I look outside but I don't see Dark anywhere. My heart starts to pound loudly but I ignore it for now.

I place my hand on the door handle when a loud bang slams onto the passenger window. I scream loudly and move into the back seat as fast as I can. My body starts to shake slightly when I hear laughter coming from outside. I look up and see Dark outside laughing his butt off.

I feel my face become red with anger and I get out of the car as fast as I can. I stomp towards Dark and push him onto the ground. He falls down but continues his laughter. I feel tears come to the corners of my eye but I wipe them away as fast as they came. Dark's laughter stops abruptly.

I move my hands away from my face and I look down as Dark. His eyes were wide and worry was shining brightly. I avert my gaze and continue to wipe my eyes.

"Chaos?" Dark asks softly.

I glare down at Dark. He frowns and stands up suddenly. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest. My head lays on his chest and I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry Chaos…I-I didn't mean to-" I cut off Dark's confession by kissing him. He gasps before returning the kiss.

I smile slightly in the kiss. I guess tonight's date wasn't complete waste of time. But that didn't mean that I wouldn't get back at Dark for his little prank once we got home.


	6. Cold

**Couple: Chaos x Dark**

**Theme: Cool Temperatures**

"I HATE THE COLD!" I shout as Dark and I move through the portal back into our world.

Dark chuckles and replies, "Well, it's not that bad."

I scowl at Dark and push him out of the portal. Unfortunately, he catches himself before he can fall on his face. Dark turns around and grabs my wrist. I nearly squeal when he pulls me out of the portal. However, I can't find my balance and I fall right on top of him.

Dark grunts as all of my weight falls on top of him. I look down at him and smile at how ridiculous we probably looked. Dark smiles too and wraps his arms around my waist. I take this as my signal to go ahead, so I tighten my grip on Dark and teleport the both of us to our cabin.

We fell on the floor in a heap. I push myself up and brush myself off. Once my mind catches up with my body, I realize just how cold it is inside the cabin. I shiver and look over at Dark, who was placing our staffs on the couch.

"Did you not leave the fireplace burning?" I ask incredulously.

Dark scoffs at me. "Unless you want to be the one to build us a new cabin once this one catches fire, I suggest you shut your trap," he remarks.

I hold up my hands in defeat and sigh. I jog over to the fireplace and start up a fire as quick as I could. I slump down in front of the fireplace and place my hands out in front of the fire. And although I feel the heat starting to move towards my body, it was still too cold.

I feel a sudden weight on my shoulder and a large amount of warmth surrounding me. Looking up, I see Dark smiling at me brightly. A large wool blanket is around my body and I shiver in pleasure.

"Thank you," I say softly.

Dark chuckles and kiss my on my cheek before burrowing under the blanket with me.


	7. Changing of the Leaves

**Couple: Chaos x Dark**

**Theme: Changing of the Leaves**

"I attack with the Dark Magician! Go, Dark Magic Attack!"

I watch on the sidelines as Dark attacks Basic Insect. The insect is hit directly by the blast and is promptly destroyed. I smirk slightly and silently cheer.

Today, Weevil Underwood decided to challenge the pharaoh yet again. Why he doesn't just admit that he will never beat the pharaoh, I don't know. Humans are weird that way. But anyway, the pharaoh accepted his challenge and now, they were currently dueling. And weirdly enough, the pharaoh decided to include me in his deck as well.

Now don't tell Dark this, but I overheard his discussion with the pharaoh about a couple days ago. Dark was commenting about how I was upset that I have only been in one duel with Dark and how he would forever be in the pharaoh's debt if he would put me back into his deck. And so, here I am, back in the dueling world with my mate by my side. Of course, until one of us gets sent to the graveyard.

"I end my turn. It's your turn Underwood," the pharaoh says confidently.

Underwood scowls and draws a card from his deck. I doze off somewhat, already bored with this duel. My attention moves towards Dark, who was staring intently at Weevil. I scrunch up my face in slight disgust at how serious Dark is. My eyes move around the field before something catches my eyes.

Looking up, I see a tree branch right overtop of the dueling field. My eyes widen as I notice the leaves on the branch. Instead of a healthy green that I'm used to seeing in the monster realm, I see a range of oranges, reds, and yellows. My mouth falls open in awe and I continue to stare at the leaves. One of the leaves shakes as a breeze blows by until it breaks off from the branch.

The leaf starts to fall straight towards me and I reach out to catch in. It lands right in the palm of my hand and I observe the leaf intently. It is mostly red but there is also a blend of oranges and yellows on the leaf too.

"Chaos? What are you doing?" Dark asks quietly.

I look up and hold out the leaf for Dark to see. Dark just stares at it before he raises an eyebrow at me.

"And you're looking at a leaf because….," Dark trails off.

I stare at him incredulously. "It's not green! It's…red! That's weird!" I remark.

Dark stares at me before laughing softly. He plucks the leaf out of my hand and signals me to come closer. I step forward and close my eyes as Dark's hands brushes through my hair. I feel something being pushed into my hair and I reach up to touch it. I fell the fragile leaf in my hair and I look at Dark weirdly.

"You look cute," he says before turning back to the duel.

I blush somewhat before doing the same thing, softly fingering the leaf in my hair.


	8. Spiders

**Couple: Chaos x Dark**

**Theme: Spiders**

Chaos and I were walking through the forest surrounding our cabin when all of a sudden, I hear a twig snap. I look around the forest while Chaos prepares himself for an attack. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something move.

"Over there!" I shout to Chaos, who sent a blast in the direction I indicated.

The forest around us was deathly silent and we are both holding our breath. I see something start to move again and this time, it jumps out into the light.

My eyes widen before I scream loudly. I scrabble back and move behind Chaos, pushing him towards the monster. Chaos immediately blasts the monster away and it moves back into the dark forest. I take in several shuddering breaths and clench my eyes shut.

"Dark…Jirai Gumo is gone now….loosen your grip on my arm NOW," Chaos growls out.

My hands release Chaos' arms and he moves away from my body. I slump to the ground in exhaustion and take in several deep breaths. I eventually open my eyes and look up at Chaos, who was staring at me in confusion.

"What's up with you?" Chaos asks in worry.

I shake my head and stand up quickly. Tightening my grip on my staff, I briskly walk towards the cabin. I hear as Chaos runs behind me.

"Dark, slow down! Wait!" Chaos shouts at me.

I ignore Chaos' shouts and just keep walking. His hand finally reaches out to my shoulder and he turns me around harshly. My eyes widen at the sudden movement and I barely keep my balance. My hands grab Chaos' arms to keep myself steady.

Our eyes lock with each other's finally and my eye tear slightly when I realize just how worried he is.

"Chaos..," I say softly.

Chaos caresses my cheek softly and I feel a blush come to my cheeks. I lick my lips nervously and push my hair out of my face. Chaos catches my hand and cradles it gently.

"Dark, what is up with you? You don't normally act like that," Chaos says seriously.

I nod in agreement and look at Chaos. My eyes see something glimmering right above us and I look up only to freeze. My body starts to shake and I try to get out of Chaos' grip. However, his hold is strong and he looks at me weirdly.

"Chaos….let me go. Let me go!" I shout loudly.

Chaos' eyes widen before he looks up. His eyes widen slightly before looking back at me. I can tell by the look of recognition on his face that he finally realizes what has me so scared. He pulls out his staff and blasts away the spider hanging directly over our heads.

I feel relief fill my body. I look at Chaos in thanks and calm down considerably. Chaos releases my hands and pulls me into a hug.

"It's okay Dark. I understand," Chaos comments softly, effectively ending the question and fear hanging over my head.


	9. Cobwebs

**Couple: (Human) Chaos x (Human) Dark**

**Theme: Cobwebs**

"Thank you for shopping at Wal-Mart," the clerk says.

I nod towards her and walk out of the supermarket. I'm currently preparing for Halloween this year, since my boyfriend absolutely loves Halloween. Well, he likes All Hallows Eve rather than Halloween, even though technically, they are the same holiday. But, then again, it is technically two different holidays….You know what, I'm getting confused just thinking about it.

I place all my bags into the backseat of the car and get into the car. I start it up and drive out of the parking lot. I stop at a stoplight after a while and look back into the backseat. I pull out one of the bags of candy that I bought and open it quickly. I unwrap a Milky Way and pop into my mouth, humming in happiness.

The light changes green and I start driving towards the house. After five minutes, I pull into the driveway and turn off the car. Looking at the door, I see Dark running outside towards me. I smile and get out of the car.

"Can't wait until I get home Dark?" I ask him sarcastically.

Dark smiles and shakes his head innocently. He kisses me gently before opening the back door. He pulls out the several bags and runs back to the house ecstatically. I chuckle at my boyfriend's antics and pull the rest of the bags out of the car. I close the car door and walk towards the house.

Once I walk inside the house, I'm already assaulted by cobwebs. I sputter and blink my eyes several times.

"Dark, you couldn't wait until I was _inside_ before assaulting our house with cobwebs?" I ask in amusement.

Dark sticks out his tongue and continues putting up cobwebs in the doorway. I place the bags down and go towards the kitchen only to stop dead. The entire kitchen was already covered from ceiling to floor in cobwebs. I nearly faint but I pull myself together and turn back towards Dark.

"Dark….what the hell?" I ask.

Dark smiles and continues to hang up cobwebs. I roll my eyes but laugh nonetheless. I had no idea that Dark had a weird….fascination with cobwebs. And while it slightly freaked me out, I couldn't help but love him even more.


	10. Black Cats

**Couple: Chaos x Dark**

**Theme: Black Cat**

I'm sitting on the porch and I can feel myself start to doze off. My eyes slide shut and I let out a large breath, relaxing my body. However, before I fall asleep, I feel something rubbing up against my leg.

My reflexes shout at me and I flinch back from whatever is touching my leg. Looking down, I nearly laugh as large eyes stare back at me. A small black cat was resting right where my foot was and staring straight at me blankly. I stare back at it and we stayed like this for some time.

"Dark? Where are you?"

I look up in time to see Chaos walk out of the house. He smiles when he sees me and looks down briefly only to freeze. A frown comes to his face before a look if disgust replaces it.

"What is _that_ doing here?" Chaos asks tightly.

I raise my eyebrow and shrug. "I don't know. I just found him here when I started to fall asleep."

Chaos scowls and turns back towards the cabin. I reach out to grab his wrist but Chaos must have realized what I was planning to do, because he moves away just in time.

"Chaos, come on. It's just a cat," I say gently.

Chaos turns around quickly, causing me to jump back slightly. His face is bright red and he was breathing heavily. His eyes were somewhat bloodshot and puffy.

"Chaos? What's wrong with your face?" I ask quickly before mentally smacking myself.

Long ago when Chaos and I first met, he told me that he didn't like cats because he often had an allergic reaction. But his reactions happened around certain types of cats, most of which I can't even remember. Except I do remember black cats, since they normally come around our cabin when it's nearing Halloween. And of course, Chaos hates black cats above any of the others because he's paranoid about his allergies and bad luck. REALLY paranoid.

Chaos' face contorts in anger and he grabs my collar tightly. "What the hell do you think?" he asks sarcastically.

I sigh in defeat and nod at Chaos. He points at the cat and signals me to get it to leave now. I sadly look at the cat and wave it off. The cat's large eyes glitter in the sunlight before it bows its head and walks off. Looking behind me, I see Chaos glaring at the cat before he looks back at me. He smiles grimly and holds out his arms. I smile somewhat and go into his arms.


	11. Witches

**Couple: Chaos x Dark**

**Theme: Witches**

I grunt as yet another attack hits me straight in the stomach. Doubling over in pain, I clench my stomach tightly. In the back of my mind, I can hear Dark getting attacked as well. Looking up, I glare at the witch who we're battling against.

For the past few weeks, a witch has been attacking innocent monsters near the cabin where Dark and I live. We ignored the witch, believing that some other monster would just show up and quickly destroy the witch. But, that didn't happen. Instead, Celtic Guardian came to the both of us and requested our help to rid of the troublesome witch. And of course, Dark wanted to think about the situation like the coward he was. I told him the best way to get rid of a witch was to just trap her in a trap card and be done with her. But no, Dark decides that he wants the both of us to just use our magic against the witch.

Lucky for the both of us though, that this witch just happens to be immune to our magic.

Dark gets thrown back to where I am. I look over to him before looking back at the witch.

"Now do you still think we can attack this witch? Or do you want to get a couple more blows to your head before it sinks in?" I ask harshly.

Dark rolls his head and says, "I get it Chaos. You were right."

I let out a bark of laughter and look at him. "No, I don't think you do. You thought, for some reason, that our magic would be able to take out this stupid witch. And now, we're being thrown around like a couple of rag dolls," I growl out.

Dark bows in head in shame and I clench my fists tightly. The witch starts cackling loudly and I cover my ears. The sound is atrocious, like nails on a chalk board. Then, all of a sudden, the witch sends a large magical blast straight towards us. And judging by the size of the blast, I'd say that some of our magic is fused inside of it too.

I hate witches. And when I say hate, I mean HATE. They are pathetic excuses of monsters and don't deserve to live in the monster realm. And now, I was about to be sent straight to the graveyard by a stupid witch.

But anyway, I am staring right at the ball of energy that's heading straight for us. My eyes close shut and I wait for the blast to hit us when all of a sudden, a loud scream fills the air. My eyes snap open and I look up in time to see the witch disintegrating in thin air. Right behind where she was a second ago was Dark holding up a trap card.

I slump in exhaustion and smile towards Dark. "Next time, we're following my plans," I say tiredly.

Dark just rolls his eyes and picks me up before dragging me back to the house.


	12. Haunted Houses

**Couple: Chaos x Dark**

**Theme: Haunted Houses**

"Hurry up Dark! The portal closes in ten minutes!" I shout from outside the cabin.

Today is open portal day and I am not going to miss it. You see, open portal day is when the portal leading to the human world is left open for monsters who haven't caused any trouble in the past six months. The open portal days usually lie on a holiday, such as today. Today in the human world, Dark told me that the humans are celebrating a holiday know as Halloween. It's a weird holiday where the children dress up like duel monsters and go around to people's houses asking for candy. And although I don't understand the purpose of that, Dark insists that this is a very important tradition among the humans.

I look back into the house and shout out, "DARK! HURRY UP!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Dark shouts back.

Dark runs out of the house wearing a human sweater and blue pants that Dark calls demin or demen. I don't really remember what he calls them but to me, they are very uncomfortable and rough. Anyway, my eyes widen at his appearance before I look down at my outfit. I am wearing a suit with a top hat on my head. I'm also carrying a cane with me. My eyes move back up to Dark's outfit before I flush in embarrassment.

"What century were you thinking about?" Dark asks in amusement.

"Shut up!" I bark at him.

I grab his hand tightly and teleport the both of us to the portal. When we get there, I see Blue and Red standing right in front of the portal.

"Hey Blue!" I shout out.

Blue looks back at me and smiles. Red looks back to where his mate was looking and nods at Dark. Dark nods back and signals me to head towards the portal. Blue and Red wave at us one last time before going through the portal. We follow right behind the two dragons.

A bright light fills the space around us and we shut our eyes in response. The sound of voices gets louder around us before the noise stays at a steady volume. I open my eyes slowly. Dark is right beside me and he's looking around in slight curiosity. I follow his lead and look around at our location.

"Hey mister! Why are you blue?"

I look down and jump slightly as I see a little boy who is way too close to me. The kid's eyes are wide and innocent. I scratch my head, trying to find someway to explain my condition. Thankfully though, Dark chooses this time to interrupt.

Well, my friend here just loves face paint and he can't keep his hands out of it," Dark answers sweetly.

My head tilts in confusion. The little boy stares at us before smiling brightly and running off. Dark looks over at me and smiles.

"What is this 'face paint' you are talking about Dark?" I ask curiously.

Dark chuckles and starts to walk away from me. I run after him, demanding to know what he was talking about back there. However, Dark just shakes his head in amusement and tells me to let it go.

We walk for about five minutes until I finally figure out that we are at a carnival, what ever that is. As you can probably notice, I'm not well informed about the humans and their inventions. That's mostly because I rarely come out into the human world, even counting when I'm in duels. That's why Dark knows more about this world that I do. But don't him I said that because he doesn't need a swelled head.

"Hey Chaos, you want to go inside the haunted house?

I look up at Dark before looking up at the house he was pointing at. I scoff at the 'haunted house' and smirk at Dark.

"Why not? Let's go," I say confidently.

On Ra, how I wish that I didn't say that. After entering the haunted house, at first, I feel a sense of confidence. That soon ends when a monster jumps right out of the sky. I nearly squeal out loud before I reach for my staff, which I actually didn't have because Dark thought that I would attack somebody. I don't know where he gets these ideas from. I mean, so what if I attacked some little kid by accident, nearly burned down the entire forest near our cabin, and basically almost resurrected Anubis all over again? I doesn't mean that I can't be trusted.

We continue onwards, with me hanging behind Dark somewhat. Every turn that we take, a new monster appears out of nowhere. And every single time, Dark would step out in front of me, as if to protect me.

We finally reach the end of the haunted house. I see the sunlight of the exit and I practically sprint towards the door. I push the door open and take in a large breath of fresh air.

Behind me, I hear Dark chuckling. I glare at him harshly and growl out, "We will never speak of this. EVER."


	13. Party

**Couple: (Human) teen!Chaos x (Human) teen!Dark**

**Theme: Party**

I cover my ears as the techno music grew louder. The flashing lights were messing with my eyes and I know that sooner or later, I'm going to pass out. I'm not particularly sure why Chaos even wanted to go to a rave for Halloween, but whatever floats his boat. Although, the real question was why he dragged me along too.

"Hey Dark! Why are you hanging out over here? Come out to the dance floor!" Valkyria shouts.

I look over at her in confusion because her words are blending in with the music. Valkyria must realize that I'm confused because she repeats her question. This time, I hear the first part of what she's saying and I just shrug my shoulders.

Valkyria pouts at me and grabs my hand. Before I can react, she drags me out towards the crowd. I try to step back from her but Valkyria continues to drag me to the center of the dance floor. Once we reach the center, my eyes immediately catch Chaos' figure. I also notice another guy dancing pretty close to my boyfriend- I think his name is Jack. I feel a blinding anger overcome my body and before I can stop myself, I storm towards the two.

Reaching out, I grab Jack by the collar and rip him away from my boyfriend.

"Hey! Dude, what's your problem?" Jack shouts out at me.

I glare at Jack and he immediately shuts up. My gaze moves over to Chaos, who is still dancing. Only this time, he is gazing seductively at me. I feel my body start to heat up slightly before I snap out myself out of my stupor.

"What are you still doing here? GET AWAY FROM HERE!" I bark at Jack, who runs off into the crowd.

My glance moves back to Chaos, who was now smirking at me. I huff out and push him slightly on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" I ask sternly.

Chaos smiles innocently and says, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

My eyes narrow. Chaos chuckles and wraps his arms around my neck. He pulls me into a kiss before pecking my cheek.

"Silly bird. I would only dance with you. Don't you know that?" he asks sweetly.

I punch him in the shoulder and move my hands to his hips. He smiles and lays his head on my shoulder. I sigh happily and begin to sway gently

"You're such a sap," Chaos says softly.

I chuckle and wrap my arms tighter around his body.


	14. The Origin of Halloween

**Couple: Chaos x Dark **

**Theme: Origin of Halloween**

"Did you know that Halloween used to be called All Hallows Eve?" Dark questions me eagerly.

My expression is completely blank and I just blink at Dark. He sighs and shakes in head in disappointment.

"Of course you don't. Well, do you want me to tell you the story?" he asks.

I just continue to stare at Dark until his question finally catches up with me. My eyebrows raise in boredom.

"Why would I want to know about that?" I ask in a bored tone.

Dark frowns and says, "You know, it wouldn't kill you to at least _pretend_ to act interested."

I raise my eyebrow before I give Dark a look of mock-happiness. "Oh, of course I want to know Dark. Please tell me the story of All Hallows Eve."

Dark rolls his eyes at me before smirking. "Ok, since you asked so nicely."

My eyes widen before I groan loudly. Whenever Dark gets into one of his moods, there is no stopping him. Especially when he wants to talk about something about history and the humans. I roll my eyes and slump against the couch.

Before I realize it, I start to doze off to sleep. Of course though, Dark smacks me awake. "Jackass! The least you could do is listen!" Dark yells at me.

I wave my hand at him to dismiss him. "Whatever. It's not my fault that you have a boring voice," I yawn out.

Dark raises his eyebrow and says slyly, "That's not what you said last night."

My eyes shoot open and I blush brightly. Coughing loudly, I sit up on the couch and head towards the bedroom in embarrassment.

"Let me know whenever you want to hear the story!" Dark shouts after me.


	15. Vampires

**Couple: (Human) Chaos x (Human) Dark**

**Theme: Vampires**

I run into the living room, looking around for Dark. Today, I bought a vampire costume and I just had to get it. And of course, I'm wearing it right now and I really want Dark to tell me what he thinks of it. I grin widely when I see him lodging on the couch watching TV. I barrel towards him and jump into his lap. Dark grunts and looks up at me in surprise. He takes in my appearance and immediately starts laughing.

I pout and look at him in mock-hurt. "You're so mean Dark," I whimper out.

Dark laughs even harder and says, "Well, it's not my fault you look like a vampire hyped up on sugar and caffeine."

I frown and look down at Dark before looking over at the coffee table. Sitting on the table was glue, scissors, and glitter. My eyebrow raises slightly before I start to chuckle.

"Any reason why you have glitter?" I ask slyly.

Dark blushes somewhat and avoids my gaze. "Shut up," he mutters.

I smirk at him and move to stand up when I misstep. I slip on the floor and reach out for the coffee table to stop my fall. However, instead of the edge of the table, I end up grabbing the glitter. I crash to the floor and I grunt in pain. My eyes close before I look up. I see something shining in the air and I look around. All over my body, hair, and the floor was glitter.

A barking laugh fills the room and I glare at Dark. "You have no right to laugh, this is _your_ glitter!" I shout at him.

Dark shuts up immediately before briefly looking up at the clock. He jumps up and grabs my hand.

"Crap! We need to go meet Valkyria, Blue, and Red at the movie theater in twenty minutes," Dark says while dragging me out of the house.

He throws me into the car and we speed off towards the theater. In the time of ten minutes, we reach the movie theater. Which scares me to a point, since it takes nearly thirty minutes to get to the theater. One of these days, Dark is going to get me killed. Either by his driving or his cooking, which ever one comes first.

We both rush out of the car and run to the ticket booth. Lucky for us, Valkyria, Blue, and Red are standing in line.

"Blue!" I shout out.

Everybody in line looks back at me and freezes. I ignore the looks and hug Blue. He looks at me weirdly, more than likely because I still have my vampire costume on.

"Oh my god! It's EDWARD!"

I look up just in time to see a crowd of girls rushing right towards me. My eyebrows furrow at what the girls were yelling about before I find myself being dragged in the other direction. Dark and Valkyria are covering my front while Blue and Red are behind me.

The crowd of girls are still chasing us for about ten blocks until they eventually tire out. One by one, the girls leave. We stop in front of an alleyway to catch our breaths.

"What the hell was that about?" I ask incredulously.

Valkyria holds up her fingers while she takes in several deep breaths. "They were talking about _Twilight_. It's a popular series about a vampire who falls in love with a human," she states in slight disgust.

I frown in disgust also before I tilt my head in confusion. "Well, why did I think I was this 'Edward'?"

Blue and Red try to cover their laughs while Dark shakes his head. "Well, it's probably because whenever it's sunlight, Edward glitters in the sun. And you have glitter on your skin, for some weird reason," Valkyria remarks.

I look down before glaring at Dark. "This is your fault! I'm never leaving the house with you again!"

**A/N: And this is the end. I realize that Magician of Black Chaos looks nothing like Edward Cullen but this idea just popped into my head and I just had to do it. I'm not a huge fan of Twilight though but the plot absolutely cracked me up because my friend and I were talking about doing something like this. (For kicks cause we're weird like that.)**

**But thank you to all the people who reviewed/ is going to review the story. And those who favorite the story too, thanks! You all make me very happy and it encourages me to work harder. :D**


End file.
